Don't be afraid
by StarLight112
Summary: Gill is afraid of getting intimate with his new wife, Angela. She's getting a little frustrated.... ONE-SHOT Lemon. Gill X Angela/Akari. A little of Kevin/ Male Character X Luna.


Hey everyone, I'm back.I've polled all the results for the next lemon and the winner is..... Gill!!!

Yes it was close between Luke and Gill but Gill won by like 3 votes. So verryyy close!

Okay just to remind you here are the pairings...

**Chase X Angela – DONE**

**Gill X Angela - DONE**

**Luke X Angela**

**Owen X Angela **

**Jin X Angela**

**Julius X Angela**

**Toby X Angela**

**Calvin X Angela**

Oh just a heads up, some people were confused about who Kevin was. Kevin is the main male character and he will always be Angela's brother in every story. He will always be paired with the rival bachelorette. Why? Because I feel bad about them being lonely so it works out!

Hope you enjoy it.

INTRO

Angela yawned and tapped her fingernails on the desk impatiently. Elli was busy chatting Mayor Hamilton about some new town laws but she wasn't waiting for them.

She was waiting for her husband to finish work. He had already called her earlier saying he was working late... again. This was the fourth day in a row!

She was really frustrated because they hadn't been intimate since their wedding night which was about a month ago. She knew that the town administrator/son of the mayor would be busy and all but she never expected him to be this... secluded!

ANGELA'S POV

"Oh, Angela! How's my daughter-in-law?"

I looked up in surprise to see my father-in-law, the mayor, looking across the desk.

"Hello Hamilton. I'm just fine, and yourself?"

"Oh, busy, busy as always!"

"I see. I'm just waiting for Gill."

"Oh, he should be finished any second. Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"Oh don't worry about that. He needs to finish whatever he's doing first."

"Very well."

Some important clients started filing in from the door to see the mayor.

"Ah they're here. Please excuse me, Angela." He smiled as wondered over to them.

I nodded and smiled. I continued tapping my finger nails impatiently on the desk. What was taking him so long? Gill was a total workaholic. He worked all day and came home too tired to cuddle or spend time with me. It was beginning to bother me.

Gill was such a sweetheart once he opened up his heart to me. You just needed to look past his snobbish stuck-up face and you'll see a very sweet boy who's a little shy. He was so nice to me that he called me "Sweetie" after we were married.

We were supposed to have Kevin and Luna over for dinner in a week or so. My brother was quite the man. He had his farm, his wife, money etc. I found it amazing how Luna could handle being pregnant. She was so short and tiny, how could she give birth?

ANGELA'S POV THE PAST

_I attended Kevin's wedding before I moved to Waffle Town. I had already purchased the farm up the road from Kevin's. He had proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Luna. _

_When I first met Luna, I was confused. She seriously looked like she was in elementary school; she carried a teddy bear for heaven's sake! I even asked Kevin if he was babysitting and where his real girlfriend was. Luna obviously didn't take well to that._

"_I am his girlfriend!" she growled._

_I blinked and looked at Kevin, confused. He smiled nervously and nodded. _

"_Wait... You're Luna? Bu-but.. how?" I stuttered._

"_Look, I know I might be short, but I am still your age you know!" she spat, angrily._

_I nervously smiled and shook my hands violently, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Of course you're Luna! Very nice to meet you, I'm Angela, Kevin's sister!" _

_She looked down at the ground. "Hmph... no one understands what it's like to be this short..."_

_Kevin put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Aww, don't be sad, baby! I love you no matter what!" _

_Luna blushed and squeezed him in a death grip hug. "Oh, Kevin! I love you so much!"_

_Then, they started to kiss... in front of me..._

"_Ugh, a moment while I vomit..." I muttered walking into the Town Hall. _

_I had promised the mayor that I would sign some papers finalizing my purchase of the farm that was for sale. I walked to the front desk where a woman was seated. She looked up and smiled. _

"_Good afternoon, how can I help you?" she asked, politely. _

"_Hello, I'm here to sign some papers for the farm I bought."_

"_All right, Name please?"_

"_Angela Summers"_

"_Okay, let me check the files... Oh, Gill has them right now, I'll get him to bring them out for you to sign."_

_She disappeared behind the counter. I folded my arms and leaned against the desk with my back turned. I wondered if I could bring that rubble of a farm back to life. I had seen it when I got here. It was a disaster! The field was in ruins, there was no barn or storage sheds, and the house was a mess. I knew I had my work cut out for me!_

"_You know, it's rude to have your back turned to me."_

_I jumped a bit and turned around to meet the eyes of a very snobbish looking boy. He wore a white suit, a blue shirt with a matching tie. He had blonde hair which was neatly combed. He seemed very "business" like, although, he looked like he was my age..._

"_I...I'm sorry..." I mumbled, my face flushing in embarrassment._

"_Hmph, My name is Gill. I am the mayor's only son. I see that you're the new rancher that bought the farm..."_

"_Umm... Yes, I'm Angela... Nice to meet you..."_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Here are the papers that need to be signed." He set down a small pile of papers neatly stacked. _

"_Oh, Thanks..." I said, as I started to sign my name on the marked spots. _

_Gill put his hands on his hips. "You really think you have what it takes to make that farm a success?" _

_I looked up at him. "Sure I do! I mean my brother did it, so I guess farming is in my blood. I have faith that it'll be a success..."_

"_I hope so. Or else you'll be sent back to the city if you don't get that farm running again."_

_I glared at him. "Now, who's being rude?"_

_Gill turned his head to the side and stuck his nose up. I frowned and dropped the pencil on the desk. _

"_There, finished. Nice meeting you, Gill," I said, saying his name lowlier. I marched out of the town hall, ignoring Kevin and Luna who asked me where I was. _

_A week later, Luna and Kevin were married. I giggled because Luna had to jump up and kiss Kevin because she was too small to reach his lips. I talked to the Mayor a lot, telling him that I was looking forward to moving here and starting over. He smiled and said "You're going to love it here, Angela. You'll fit in!"_

_After I officially moved into the farm, I started working right away. Kevin gave me all his old farming books and some pointers on how to get started. I was a real natural at farming believe it or not. I guess farming ran in the family, somewhere..._

_After I saved up enough money, I talked to the carpenter, Dale about him building me a barn for animals. He and I agreed on a reasonable price. So over the next few days he, his son Luke, and his apprentice, Bo came to the farm and built me a state of the art barn. After it was finished I was so impressed that I started saving up for a house upgrade. Eventually not only did I get a house upgrade, but I got a chicken coop and some storage sheds. _

_I focused my attention on getting my fields done. When I was out shopping I also purchased some seeds and some animals. My farm finally started to look like a real farm! I grew all kinds of crops and shared them with the townsfolk._

_One day when I was shopping in town, I decided to hang out with Luna for a while in the clothing shop. After all, she was my sister-in-law. _

_She was mostly talking about how she was coping on the farm and how handsome and adorable my brother was. I kind of zoned out and looked out the window. I saw Gill walk by with some kind of book in his hand. I saw him by himself quite a bit. I suddenly asked Luna, "Hey Luna, why is Gill always so... hard to talk to?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's the mayor's son, I guess he's never had anyone that's been a close friend to him. I mean he has a big responsibility, because he's the town administrator..."_

_I looked at her in surprise. "Really? I didn't know that..."_

"_Well that's why he's got to be tough and reserved. But if you really want to talk to him, Angela, you should give him some tomatoes!"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Tomatoes?"_

"_Yeah, that's what his dad says about him. He has a thing for tomatoes. That's his favourite food."_

"_Hmm, maybe that will bring him out of his shell! Thanks a lot Luna!" I said as I ran out the door to run to my farm._

_I started growing more and more tomato plants and made sure that they were top quality. I'm sure Gill would expect nothing less than the best..._

_The next week or so, I presented him with some fresh tomatoes I just picked. "Here, these are for you!" I said, smiling._

_Gill raised an eyebrow at me, "For me? Why?" _

_I shrugged and smiled. "Oh you looked depressed and stressed out so I thought some tomatoes would cheer you up. After all, aren't they your favourite food?" _

_Gill's face flushed. "Wow. This is... actually a really great gift. Thank you very much..." he said taking the tomatoes. _

_I smiled, "No problem, I'll bring you some more soon. Have a nice day!"_

_Over the next few weeks, I kept giving Gill some tomato-based foods and he was impressed of how good quality they were. One day he asked me to have lunch with him, which shocked me but I accepted eagerly. _

_I spent quite a bit of time with Gill as the days went on. Luna and Kevin were always bugging me about us which I ignored. But then one day, Luna squealed and hugged me suddenly and exclaimed "I'm pregnant, Angela! You're going to be an aunty!" I jumped for joy and hugged her back and Kevin came in and gave me a bear hug. _

"_Congrats you two!" I said, happily. I knew they were going to be great parents._

_I told Gill about their baby, and he merely nodded and said "that's wonderful news," but like he really wasn't that interested. He then said he needed to talk to me privately. I agreed to meet him up at Alan's Tree at noon._

_When I arrived, he said "I really can't stop thinking about you, Angela... So how would you feel about going steady with me...?" _

_I blushed furiously and looked into his blue eyes. Was he asking me to be his girlfriend? I couldn't believe it!_

_I nodded hastily. "Yes! I'd like that!" I exclaimed. _

_He smiled warmly for once, "Hey good choice, I'm glad you're happy too."_

_We then held each other in a warm embrace. I felt him kiss me on the cheek, which turned my whole face red. _

_We spent more and more time together at festivals and dates. I had been thinking about asking Gill to marry me, but it seemed maybe a little too soon for us to get married. I talked to Kevin about how he proposed. He said he proposed to Luna on her birthday after they had just finished their date. He said he was very nervous but said that I needed confidence in myself to do it. He told me about the bluebird and the blue feather._

_After a few days I finally obtained the blue feather. I looked at it nervously; it sparkled lightly in my hands. Questions were racing through my head. What if Gill wasn't ready to settle down? What if he thought I was moving too fast? Did he love me enough to marry me? What if his father didn't approve?_

_I gulped and looked at the Town Hall in front of me. I clutched the blue feather nervously; I could hear Kevin in my head telling me to have confidence. So I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I revealed the blue feather to Gill. He was surprised and told me we needed to speak privately, which meant under Alan's tree._

"_Angela, you know the meaning of the blue feather, right?" he said when we got there._

_I nodded lightly "Yes Gill, I know..."_

_Gill blushed tomato red, "Uhh if y-you insist... then... I accept...." _

_I looked at him in surprise, "Really? You'll marry me?"_

_Gill smiled shyly, "I will. You're so uncertain about everything you know... I guess you need me, hmm?" _

_I pouted and crossed my arms. He shrugged and took the blue feather from my hands. He then pulled me into an embrace, which I returned. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a while and finally broke away for air. We smiled at each other and he put his arm around me and led me down to town to break the news!_

ANGELA'S POV ~~PRESENT~~

The wedding was really sweet. Almost the whole town was there. I mean, come on! The mayor's son, marrying the new farm girl! Gill and I made love for the first time on our wedding night, but you know that almost everybody does. Ever since Gill has been very shy and kept his distance when we talk about that topic. I was getting a little pissed off, you could say. I turned my back to the desk, still tapping my fingers.

"Goddess, Angela. Haven't you learned to stop turning your back to people? And would you stop tapping your nails on the desk?"

I slowly turned around to see my husband looking at me.

"I came to pick you up, sweetheart," I said, rolling my eyes.

He grumbled and slid on his vest. "I see, well let's go. I think I've had enough of work for today," he said, leaving with me.

When we got back to the house, he went immediately to the couch and sat down. I sighed and went to the kitchen to start dinner. I mean, there was no use bugging him when he just got home from work, or the fact that we were both hungry.

*************

"So, how was it?" I asked as we cleaned the dishes.

"Great, you're a very good cook, Sweetie,"

He only called me Sweetie when we were alone or at home. "I don't know about that... I mean you like anything that's got tomato in it..." I said, giggling.

He grumbled and shook his head.

We sat back down on the couch and turned the news on the TV. I looked over at Gill, he looked the same as always... bored and tired.

We were silent, so I slowly moved closer to him. He didn't seem to notice until I moved up right next to him. He blushed tomato red and looked the other way. I frowned at him.

"Gill... what's your problem!?" I said, angrily.

He looked down at me in surprise. "What?"

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

Gill flushed and said "I'm not nervous..."

I raised an eyebrow. I put my hand on his chest. His heart was beating like a drum. " Right... you're not nervous?"

"Angela, why are you doing this?"

"I'm your wife! Shouldn't you know that after marriage you're more intimate!?" I spat.

Gill looked away. "I know... I'm sorry Angela... but I-I just get really... nervous like I'll hurt you or something if we... you know..."

I looked at him dumbly. "Have sex?"

Gill froze. I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you... You know that married couples make love more than once!" I yelled as I ran off into the bedroom, slamming the door.

I put my head in the pillows and groaned in frustration. I was going crazy! I sat there for a while until a herd a quiet knock on the door. "Go away..." I mumbled

"Angela... please let me in..."

"No, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Angela, please. I'm sorry, let me explain..."

I sighed and moved off the bed and slowly opened the door. "What?" I said staring at him. He looked upset and frustrated. I felt a little guilty; I was being a bit of a bitch. He came in, shut the door, took my hand and sat me down on the bed.

"Angela, I am sorry. I'm just still a little shy about sex. But it's not like I don't want to do it with you. I'm just slow..."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry too Gill. I was being a bitch."

He shook his head, "No, don't apologize, I should be thankful because I have such a beautiful wife..." he said stroking my cheek.

I felt my heart race. Our faces got closer and closer until we were caught in a deep kiss. He lightly pushed me down on the bed as his hands wrapped around my back. I kissed back furiously as our tongues meshed together in a dance.

My hands unbuttoned his vest and dropped it on the floor. He slowly broke away, and looked at me with a very different look in those blue eyes. He looked switched on, and determined.

"Angela... I know I might not be that good. But... Goddess... I want you... now..." he murmured in my ear.

I sighed happily and whispered back, "Take me, Gill."

He kissed furiously again on the lips, our tongues dancing once again. I loosened his tie and dropped it on his vest which was on the floor. I felt his hands on my bare belly as his slowly lifted my shirt up. He broke away, momentarily to pull the shirt over and off onto the floor. His hands went to my back and I felt him unhook my bra and herd it fall on the floor. He looked at my chest in awe.

"You're stunning, absolutely gorgeous..." he cooed as he kissed my neck roughly, causing me to moan softly.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the pile of clothes. He moved down to my chest where lightly began to kiss and suck roughly on my left breast causing a long moan to escape my lips. I wasn't going to sit back and let him have all the fun! So I brought my lips to his chest and lightly sucked on his sensitive area on his chest. He groaned out and moved to my right breast where he teasingly played with the nub.

I hastily undid his belt and slid his pants off along with his boxers too. He pulled away suddenly.

He slowly stroked my body with his hands. "You're losing your patience..." he said, smirking.

I grumbled, "Yeah, What of it?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I am too"

He quickly pulled off my shorts and underwear at the same time, so we were both naked on the bed.

He positioned himself over me and put his hands on my hips. "Ready, Sweetie?"

I smirked. "Ready."

With that I felt the penetration. I winced a bit and groaned once he was fully inside of me. Gill grunted a bit and gripped my hips roughly. He began slowly thrusting in and out of me causing a soft moans to come out. He suddenly moved faster and pounded my roughly into the bed sheets. I groaned out deeply for my man.

"Gill... Ohhh.. Gill!!!!" I moaned

GILL's POV

I shuddered with pleasure as I thrashed against Angela roughly causing a beautiful moan to escape her mouth. Goddess, this was so enjoyable! I can't believe how scared I was of sex!

I heard Angela cry my name out in bliss , "Gill!! Mmm... Gill!!"

I moaned and finally went to full speed. I slammed into her hard every time. She screamed in pleasure and moaned uncontrollably when I hit a certain spot. I found her sensitive spot and pounded that spot every time causing my wife's eyes to go to the back of her head.

"A-Angela... I-I'm.... s....so... close!" I shuddered as I spoke.

"Gill... Ohhh Goddess.... I'm-going...too....."

She screamed out as I felt her inner walls clamp hard onto me thus making me hit my climax.

"Oh... Angela!!!!" I groaned heavily as I released my seed into her deeply.

I breathed heavily and lay by her side and wrapped my arms around her. "Goddess Angela... I don't know what was wrong with me..."

Angela giggled and touched her hands on mine. "Well, are you all better now?"

I kissed her neck lovingly. "Yes, thanks to you... I promise, we'll make love at least 3 times a week from now on..." he said.

"Agreed. Goodnight, Gill..."

"Goodnight, Sweetie..."

*******

Over the last few weeks Angela and I have been "making up for lost time" as you would say. I came home early each day and we spent a lot of time together. That is until one day Angela said she felt sick and her complexion was really pale. I took one look at her and insisted that we go to the clinic. She refused at first but I put my foot down and she finally caved in and we rushed to the clinic.

Irene looked at the screen and smiled at us. "It seems my assumptions were right. Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

I blinked in surprise and Angela's face lit up and she was beaming at me.

"Make sure you get lots of rest! And come back for a check up!" Irene said as we left the clinic.

We stood outside the house. "So, you're pregnant... Wow..." I said.

"Yes, it's exciting, isn't it!?" Angela said happily.

I grinned and placed my hand over her. "This is a blessing, I'm so happy Angela. Our very own baby!"

"Angela! Gill!"

We turned around quickly to see Angela's brother Kevin and his wife, Luna running towards us. It was harder for Luna to run I suppose because she was 6 months pregnant.

"Hey you guys! We've got some great news!" Angela exclaimed.

"You're pregnant!" Luna said, beaming.

Angela blinked. "How'd you know?"

Kevin shrugged. "Word gets around fast, you know! So I'm going to be an uncle!? Awesome, I can't wait!" he said hugging Angela.

He gave me a small hug too. "Well come on! Lunch is on me, let's go celebrate!" he said, taking Luna's hand and leading her down the path.

"Coming!" Angela said, taking my hand as we walked behind them.

I stopped suddenly and wrapped my arms around my wife, warmly. "I love you Angela, thank you for making me come out of my shell..."

She smiled at me and kissed my passionately. "I love you too, Gill. Now let's go give our child their first lunch!" I grinned and rubbed her belly as we walked up the path.

*****

That's all folks! Aww, Gill is so sweet! It was a bit harder to do him because I pictured him being really shy in this sort of situation you know. Anyways, please review the story or send me a message on which one you want next. I will restart the polls at zero, so everyone will have a chance!

All right, hope you enjoyed it, peace!


End file.
